


With Great Enthusiasm

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [13]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: I will finish this drabble collection dang it. It's still Valentine's day!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Kudos: 8





	With Great Enthusiasm

Malcolm shuddered, one hand gripped in Edrisa's hair as she very enthusiastically swallowed his cock, the other gripping at the bedsheets. 

"Fuck- I- Fuck you're good at this." 

She hummed in agreement and he couldn't stop the strangled moan that left his mouth. 

"Wait," he half-heartedly attempted to push her off, "Wait, I'm gonna to come too fast." 

She pulled off of him, saliva stringing from the head of his cock to her lips, and continued to work him in her hands. Her smile made him feel like the most important person in the world. 

"That's kinda the point Bright."


End file.
